With the development of electronic information technologies, a large number of portable terminals such as mobile phones and notebook computers emerge. People need to monitor battery power of a terminal, so as to properly manage power energy.
Battery power display is an important matter in an intelligent terminal. At present, most terminals estimate corresponding remaining battery power by measuring a battery voltage. A scale-division reference, which is similar to common rough power display on a mobile phone, is obtained according to a correspondence between a battery voltage and a battery capacity. Such a scale-division power display manner is too rough and display is often inaccurate, especially for a battery having been used for a long time. For example, after a battery is used for more than hundreds of times in a circular manner, the battery becomes aged. Even if scale-division display of power is full, the battery cannot be used for enough time because after the battery is aged, a battery capacity represented by a same voltage of the battery changes and a corresponding battery capacity becomes smaller, which causes a great difference between displayed power and actual battery power. A mobile phone may be automatically powered off when 20% or even a higher percentage of power is displayed. After a battery is aged, a capacity of the battery becomes smaller, but a capacity percentage is acquired still according to a table in a normal state, which causes a great trouble to user experience.